1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure for fastening a clip to a trim board of a vehicle, and more specifically to a technology for making it possible to simultaneously fit multiple clips to clip fitting seats formed at multiple locations of a trim board.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a structure for fixing a trim board, used as vehicle interior parts, to a vehicle body-side member, for example, an inner panel, with the use of a clip. This clip has a) a first projection that is fastened to a clip fitting seat of the trim board, and b) a second projection that is fastened to the vehicle body-side member. c) As the second projection is fastened to the vehicle body-side member with the first projection fastened to the trim board, the trim board is fixed to the vehicle body-side member. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-183798 (JP-A-2004-183798) describes an example of the above-described fastening structure. According to JP-A-2004-183798, a ball is provided as a first projection, and a spherical recess is formed in a cylindrical clip fitting seat formed on a trim board. The ball is inserted into the clip fitting seat in a direction perpendicular to the trim board and then fitted into the spherical recess, and widening prevented ribs are engaged with an outer periphery of the clip fitting seat. As a result, a clip is fastened to the trim board. (See FIGS. 1 to 3.)
However, in the above-described usual clip fitting structure, unless the clip is fastened to the trim board in one stroke so that the ball of the clip is fitted into the spherical recess, that is called fastened state, the clip is removed from the spherical recess. Therefore, it is difficult to simultaneously fit the multiple clips to the clip fitting seats with the use of, for example, a press machine. Usually, the multiple clip fitting seats are formed on the trim board, and the trim board is fixed to a vehicle body-side member via the multiple clips. Therefore, it is necessary to perform a cumbersome work, that is, to fit the multiple clips one by one to the clip fitting seats. Even when the clips are pushed by a press machine to be fastened to the clip fitting seats, it is necessary to fit the clips one by one to the clip fitting seats. Accordingly, fastening the clips to the clip fitting seats takes a long time, which is not efficient.